the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Melanie Witherseed
Personality and Beliefs Melanie is a rather odd individual, she likes to keep to herself, however she hates when she's not around others. What mainly drives her though is her research. Transmutation, Evocation everything under the sun, if Melanie gets hooked onto creating a 'new' spell or diving into ruins to find how to cast a new spell there will be almost nothing to stop her. One of the main quirks about Melanie as well is she's an avid preparer. She will prepare for almost any scenario, even if there's a highly unlucky chance of it happening. She's often found herself in sleepless nights, going over crazier, and crazier scenarios in her mind. In terms of faith, Melanie used to absolutely abhor the Light and it's worshipers. She saw Paladins and Priests as brutes who do not comprehend the Magics that they toy with. As Melanie had joined the Regiment, one of the Aspirants stood out, Grilem Silverlight. He seemed to have an understanding, and more importantly a respect for the Magic and the people of the world. In her mind, if he could be a worshiper of the Light... Perhaps they're not all bad. Description (WIP) Equipment Melanie is almost always prepared. She always has a rather large component pouch by her hip. Out of a large variety of spell-components, one would be the most curious. A stone the size of a fist, with three rings around it. The rings would be made of Metal, Wool and wood. When it was outside of the Components pouch it radiated a soft warmness. History July 15th, 39 LC. Melanie was given her final promotion to Wizard of the Sarcline Circle. September 21st, 39 LC. Melanie was given the title 'Duchess o-Brew' by Alison Clement. Melanie served in the Nazjatar Campaign from Octover 2nd to the 6th. While within Nazjatar, Knight-Lieutenant and First Guard of the Westridge Ducal Guard, Aliaes Loucelles formally gave Melanie Witherseed an invitation to join the Westridge Ducal Guard. December 14th, 39 LC. Melanie battled against High Inquisitor Julian Reynard, of the Stormwind Inquisition for her Trial of the Mage-Knight. Melanie passed the Trial and has begun her next trial in becoming a Cabalist of the Cabal of the Burning Sword December 28th, 39 LC. Melanie was promoted to Lieutenant of the First Regiment. Relationships Demetrius Sontaur: One of the first men Melanie befriended within the First Regiment. Demetrius, otherwise known as Demritz is one of Melanie's best, and only friends. Before the Zandalar Campaign they talked about going to Dalaran for a night. Though, during the Zandalar Campaign, him and Melanie became separated, he became a Prisoner of War, and Melanie had to focus her research on combating the Blood Trolls Magics. As they grew a part she became resentful of Demritz, he didn't do anything wrong. He didn't deserve the cold shoulder, she didn't deserve ''him. ''As the Regiment returned to Westridge, she began to doubt herself and her actions. she hated herself for not being there for him, for not being there when he needed someone most. In turn this only caused her to be even more resentful towards him... Though, as time went on, Demritz brought Melanie outside of the Garrison for a talk. They talked, and talked, eventually apologizing to one another. She can't stand the thought of what she put him through, even more so while on Campaign... Today though, Melanie doesn't really know where their relationship is. She considers him a close friend, but when she sees him she can't help but to have a small pain in her chest, knowing the wrong she did to him. She tries to mask it as best she can. Grilem Silverlight: Grilem Silverlight one of the few Paladins that have had a positive impact on Melanie's life. She considers him her best friend and one who she can trust completely. Orders, Decorations and Medals Melanie has not received any medals or decorations that she knows of. Gallery (WIP) Trivia * Melanie once had to go to Goldshire to gather 'samples' for the Kirin Tor. * Melanie is hateful towards the Elves, her only interactions with an elf is one who believes they are better than her. * Melanie has immense knowledge of Curses, how to Invoke them, and how to Dispel them. * Melanie had considered joining the Scarlet Crusade when she got out of Dalaran, however one of the Stormwind Recruiters convinced her to join the Army. Category:Characters